Say Goodbye
by Reizna
Summary: [AU Oneshot] How would you feel if you just lost everything? Would you move on and forget the past completely? She...wasn't strong enough, breaking down, crying and knowing it would never be the same.


**Author's Rant**:

Started this when I was sad and depressed-like. At that time, I didn't know how to end it so I just left it alone. And I got bored on August 9, 2006 (which was yesterday) on a train ride so I looked through my incomplete attempts of a Rilenneku (Riku x Lenne) for Zanisha, which was in the same folder as this. So I picked this and started typing and finished it, listening to a sad Pokemon song. You know, the one that played on the episode in the first season where Ash was going to let Pikachu go. I cried and held my Pika doll. XD Yes, I still have one.

Oh crap! Too long of a rant. On with the one-shot thingy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or the lyrics I'll be putting to introduce the fanfic.

* * *

_I close my eyes_

_And I can see_

_The day we met_

_Just one moment and I knew_

_You're my best friend_

_'Do anything_

_For you_

_We've gone so far_

_And done so much_

_And I feel_

_Like we've always been together_

_Right by my side_

_Through thick and thin_

_You're the part of my life_

_I'll always remember_

_  
The time has come_

_It's for the best I know it_

_Who would've guessed that you and I..._

_Somehow, someday_

_We'd have to say goodbye_

_  
You've helped me find_

_The strength inside_

_And the courage_

_To make my dreams come true_

_How will I find_

_Another friend_

_Like you_

_Two of a kind_

_That's what we are_

_And it seemed_

_Like we were always winning_

_But as our team_

_Is torn apart_

_I wish we could go_

_Back to the beginning_

_  
The time has come_

_It's for the best I know it_

_Who could've guessed that you and I..._

_Somehow, some way_

_We'd have to say goodbye_

_  
Somehow today..._

_...we have to say goodbye_

- "The Time Has Come", Pokemon Live Soundtrack

* * *

Say Goodbye

* * *

The phone rang. She groaned. It was late at night. The red head didn't want to go get it. But her gut told her it was important. Dragging herself out of bed, her hair was a mess. She didn't care. She was at home anyway.

The phone was downstairs, meaning she had to pass her twin sister's room to get it. Wondering where Namine was, Kairi peeked through her sister's door. She wasn't there. Her date with Roxas must have run late.

Walking down the stairs, there was a flash of lightning. As she reached the foot of the steps, she heard the roar of the thunder. It had been storming ever since they all went out.

It was a Friday night and they were all gone. Sora and Riku were having a Guys Night. Roxas and Namine were on their date. Kairi and Namine's parents were out of town. Kairi was home and sick so she couldn't go anywhere.

It wasn't fair. Why did she had to catch a cold on that Friday? She, Sora and Riku were planning to go to the movies that day. The plans quickly changed after that.

Taking the receiver, she placed it near her ear.

"Hello?"

"_Kairi, it's me_."

"Hey, sis. What's," Kairi held the phone away from her mouth and coughed, "up?"

"_Nothing much_."

Namine sounded pretty happy. Kairi smirked, wondering what happened. Maybe, Roxas finally kissed her.

"_Are you feeling okay_?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry about me, okay?"

"_Okay, sis. Talk to you later_." Namine then hung up. Kairi smiled. Wherever Roxas took Namine, it sure sounded like they were having fun.

XXX

The next morning, Kairi awoke. Her parents were home, back from their trip to Elsewhere. After hearing a door open, she jumped out of bed.

"Nami!" She shouted. But it wasn't her twin sister. It was her mother, dressed in black. Kairi crossed her arms over her chest. Her mother would have been rejoicing that morning since Namine would have had her first date. Her mother's facial expression showed her that she clearly wasn't.

"Is something wrong, Mom?" The red-head asked. Her question was answered by the clothing. Tilting her head to the side, she wanted to know what happened.

"Kairi, your…" Her mother could not hold back her tears.

Kairi just sat there, confused. Whatever happened seemed to be affecting her family. "Does it involve-?" She was cut off.

"She's gone." Her mother spoke, trying to dry her tears. Who was gone? Kairi blinked. Her brain didn't register any of it. Who was gone?

"Mom…" Kairi said softly. The older woman spoke again, embracing Kairi. She was still sobbing. "Namine's gone."

It couldn't be true. It just couldn't. Namine, the sister who was always there for her. A life-long friend. The one who promised to be there for Kairi's wedding when they were older. She couldn't be. Kairi then broke into tears. Things couldn't have gotten any worse.

XXX

A few days later, Kairi found herself, visiting several graves. She was dressed in a black dress that showed off her figure. It was the dress her boyfriend, Sora loved to see her wear.

Tears fell from her eyes, onto her cheeks and then, the graves. She fell to her knees. They all died. Not only Namine, but Roxas, Sora and Riku. Her best friends, all of them had left her behind.

Namine and Roxas were coming back from their date. They were laughing and didn't pay attention much to the road. They had gotten into a car crash. This was after they called Kairi that night.

Sora was going to call Kairi to see if she was okay and say hi. Riku was with him, outside the phone booth. Both of them were hit by some drunk driver. The driver turned out of be Riku's father, who disowned his son for his existence.

Kairi cried out their names, one by one. They couldn't hear her, not anymore.

She was the lucky one. She was the one who didn't go out that Friday night. She lost the ones she held so dear.

The sobbing redhead looked up at the graves, reading their names and the inscriptions.

_Namine "Star-neesan" Miyazuki-_

_Roxas "BHK-Niisan" Kusanagi_

_Sora "Chocobo-Niisama" Ayanami_

_Riku "Kuku-Niichan" Kanemori_

Things were going to be different. That Kairi knew.

No more laughter in their Study Hall session. She wouldn't be receiving detentions for PDAs or chatting in class anymore. No more copying off Riku's notes.

The house would be quiet. She wouldn't be able to hear her twin's voice and Roxas's at like two in the morning. No more phone calls from Sora late at night. No more whispered 'I love yous' or 'I miss yous'.

No more switching places with Namine on their birthday. No more huge birthday parties. Just a day filled with sad memories, constantly reminded of her friends, who would be around her, cheering for them.

Not anymore.

"Goodbye, my friends and sis." It hurt her so much to say that. Kairi felt like she had died with them too. Before she stood to walk away, with teary eyes, she blew a kiss to Sora's grave marker.

"Sora Ayanami, I will love you in this life and the next." No matter how cliché that sounded, she would keep that promise for him. Her first and last love, Sora, her beloved chocobo head.


End file.
